Nico Di Angelo raised by the Warlock of Brooklyn( Magnus Bane)
by Savanna-chan
Summary: Nico made a promise to himself, he was never going back to Camp Half-Blood. In the short few days, he was there nothing but grief came with it. So now, wondering the cold streets of New York he has no idea where his life is going. Well, at least that's until he wakes up in a strange cat-eyed man's house. -( Nico Percy Magnus
1. Welp, there goes my quiet Wednesday nigh

I got this idea from a story form 2015 that only had one chapter, it was too good to never get the chance to be anything more.

As we have seen in the Percy Jackson books, gods have different forms. Hades is Pluto and so on, but at the same times, some religions have gods that do not have any other form in any other religion. For the sake of this story, Hades, in the Christian religion is a form of the Devil, however, the Christian god has no counterpart in any other religion. Meaning, aka, Nico is, in some sense of the world, Son of the Devil, the king of the demons.

Nico, age 10

( Age's will not be the exacted as cannon

Nico was lost, cold, and hungry. He has been gone from camp half-blood for about two weeks now and he knew that in truth, that was the only place he would have a warm bed and food: however, he did not want to go back, could not go back, Camp half-blood was where _he_ was at. Where the boy that killed his sister was at. So with the promise of never going back and thoughts of revenge he pushed on through the cold city of new york, Winter was setting and the cold was sinking into his bones and with the thought of food losing to the thought of warmth, finding a place to sleep became the new main priority.

However, when did anything ever work out for Nico? Hours went by and before he knew it, it was in the wee hour of the morning, the streets were mostly empty and the few people that still remind were …..sketchy to say the least. He played it off as a trick of the cold but he was pretty sure one had a tail and horn, and the thing winked at him. That made him walk a bit fast.

After finding nowhere he turned into an alleyway, in hopes to get away from the wind. It did not help much. The ten-year-old boy sat against the wall and pulled his knees to his chest. He missed his sister so much...but at the same time, he was so mad at her. She left him, left him for a group of girls that she knew for less than half an hour vs the brother that she spent her whole life with. Was he really that annoying? So annoying that is own flesh and blood would leave him without a second thought, maybe it would have been better if he was the one to die. Yah, he was sure that everyone would have preferred it that way. His own father did not even claim him, did not want to recognize Nico as his child. His memories of the past were still fuzzy, but he was sure that whoever his mother and father were would have preferred if he would have died instead of her as well. He would probably die soon anyway, he could feel his body slowly shutting down and he was sick of fighting the hunger and cold, so he let his eyelids droop shut. Not sure if he would wake up again.

The ten-year-old did not take note of the fact, that the shadows were slowly stalking closer around him, in till, they covered him completely and swept him away to the unknown

O0o0o0o0

Magnus Bane, eyes trained on the face of his boyfriend, Alec Lightwood, they were currently sitting in Magnus apartment watching some old TV show. Magnus had no idea what was going on in the said tv show as he was to busy taking in every little bit of Alec's face. Alec, as if being able to feel eyes on him turned to Magnus and gave a small smile. " Can I help you, Magnus?" Alec asked his voice slightly rough form the hours of them just sitting together. Mangues cats like eyes sparkled slightly " nope, I'm perfectly happy just staring at you" He said with a small smirk.

Alec, no longer interested in the tv show, shifted slightly so he could look at Magnus better. " I have been thinking, we have been dating for almost 4 months now, I think it may be time to tell my Parents" He looked as if he was almost done but started speaking up again" I...I know they may not approve but, what's the worst they can do? Disown me? ...well yeah I guess that probably would be the worst they could do," He was rambling at this point" but I could just move in with you if you okay with that I mean" Magnus cut off the dark-haired male with a small kiss to the lips.

" Alec, if you for sure about telling your Parents, I would be more than happy to have you living here with me if the worst happens" Alec smiled at his words and leaned forward to ki- BANG

Magnus sat up in his bed as a loud noise filled his apartment, he looked around and remembered where he was at, in his bed, at his home, alone. It has all been a dream. A very good dream mind you and something woke him up from it. If the said thing that woke him up was not his boyfriend he was going to be very disappointed, and very mad.

Pulling his silk nightgown( what, it was much more comfortable) closer to himself as he got out of bed he started to make his way to his living room. So imagine his surprise when he did not find his boyfriend, or ever an intruder for that matter, no, he found a dead looking child laying on his floor.

"Well...there goes my quite Wednesday night," the cat-eyed man said as walked a bit closer and leaned down slightly placing a hand on the boy's wrist. The child's skin was dead cold but he could feel a light heartbeat. The child looked pale and much too skinny. " How in the world did you get in here" Magnus was not good with children, well, to him most people were children compared to him in age. But he was never good with children, children, either. However, he was not heartless. Picking up the child he placed him on the couch to his left.

A small shocked sound left Magnus lips as he felt the magic that was practically bouncing off the small boy's skin. A warlock? Warlocks were in the most sense of the world immortal and the most uncommon of all the downworlders. They were not born very often. Magnus in his about 800 years of life has only ever heard of 12 new Warlocks being born. The boy in front of him could be no older than 11, and warlocks don't stop aging till around 18-21 so there was no way this boy was older then he looked. You see, Warlocks were the offspring of a human female and a male demon. In some odd cases, those genders were swapped but not very often. With a quick one over the boy, he saw no warlock mark but there was no mistaking the magic around the boy as demonic magic, it must be hidden.

Still, he wondered how the boy ended up here. Magnus was unable to make portals till later into his life after study magic, maybe it was an accident? Well, no going back to sleep tonight, grabbing a book off the shelf he sat in a chair in front of the couch and waited for the child to wake up.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

Nico

He was warm….was he dead? Well, he imagined the underworld as warm with fire and all of that so...yah he may be dead. But he felt comfortable, and he did not think he would feel comfortable in the underworld, so maybe he was not dead. " I see you're waking up "

Nico's dark brown, or some call them back, eyes snapped open….to see cat eyes staring back at him not even a foot from his face. His first thought was monster and he jumped to his feet landing behind the couch. His Demigod instincts winning over anything, and his instincts were yelling at him to simply get away, to put space between himself and the monster. His heart was racing, this was it, a monster found him the ally way and took him here to eat him. Without even thinking, his emotions took over and much like before at camp half blood a crack started forming at his feet and a bone hand starting reaching out of the hole trying to pull itself out. That was until the man in front of him waved his hand and said some odd words and the hand fell back down and the hole closed. " Hey now, calm down I'm not here to hurt you I'm here to help, after all, I'm just the same as you "

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Magnus was trying very hard not to show his shock and surprise, a necromancer? Magnus in all his years has never seen, only read about the few warlocks in books that had the ability to do so. To be able to call upon the dead, and have them do as you wish is a very rare ability among warlocks that only those born to hight power demons ever had. Magnus was only able to send the thing away because how much older he was. With a few more years of practices, this boy could be a force to reckon with.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Nico stared at the man in front of him, as most demigods did he learned to listen to his instincts and oddly enough he felt no ill will coming towards him from the Catman thing standing in front of him. " Look, how about we go into my kitchen, and I can get you something eat? You look hungry " the man in front of him was clearly trying to calm him. Nico was about to argue, to book it run but it seemed his stomach made up his mind for him as it growled. After 3 days of not eating he reluctantly nodded his head

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Depending if anyone enjoys this, I'll update more oh and sorry if they seem a bit oc ish but keep in mind Nico is still young.

This chapter is short, I know, but it's only the first one and the others will be longe


	2. Gifts of the father

I have my semester test this week and it been a bit stress full, sooo, we have a short chapter and I'm sorry, However, Xmas break started this week and I have plants to wright during this time.

Oh, Yah! Thanks for the 3 reviews( to the latest review, yes I got this Idea from the story, * The Mentorship of Nico Di Angelo*

0o0o0o0o0o

Magnus

As he walked behind the boy, on there way to the kitchen he took a few seconds to take in the child's appearance. He was wearing a shirt with a skull on it, fraying at the hem, his hair is a mess and black, and one of his boots has come untied. Himself, on the other hand, was still wearing his silk sleeping robe and the makeup he doesn't bother to take off half the time. The child had black hair that fell to the bottom of his neck. His hair was a mess and looked as if it had not been washed let along brushed in days

" Who are you, what's your name I mean" Magnus was pulled from his thoughts on the boy spoke. "It's rather rude to ask someone who they are without saying who you are yourself"

As they were speaking they came into the kitchen, and Magnus pointed at the table for him to sit. Which he did with a few tense movements. The boy spoke up, however, his voice was still quiet and standoffish, a clear sign of not trusting or feeling safe in his current situation. " Nico" Magnus took note of the hint of an Italian accent in the boy's voice, as well as the fact he gave no last name.

" Well," Magnus said in a bit of an amused tone and turned to face Nico leaving the fridge open behind him. He held his hands up and his fingers sparkled with blue magic before in blue, sparkling, and curly letters Magnus Bane appeared in the air. With a bit, yet another wave of his hand a simple sandwich appeared in front of Nico. Either Nico has seen something similar to this magic or was simply good at hiding what he was feeling, he only showed a bit of shock at the show of magic.

" Now, piccolo demio we have a few things to talk about," He said throwing in a bit of Italian to test his theory about the boy's accent. And so it seemed he was right as the child stiffened slightly at the world's" I'm not a demon" The tone he used was stiff with a borderline of anger to it. As if the word has been used as an insult against him before this. Magnus said nothing more on it instead continue with his questions. "How old are you?" He asks. That's a good enough baseline to start with.

"Ten," The boy says immediately, his tone had a hint of pride to it, even if the child seemed a bit uncomfortable and scared in his current situation, he was still a young and children took pride in every year. Magnus was sure that the answer would be years, but he had to make sure" Years, Decades, Centuries?" Magnus asked, waving his hand carelessly. With this, the child appears to focus on his question and his brow furrowed ever so slightly"Years." The boy replies slowly, confused. " How old are you?" Nico asked in return. " About eight, eight centuries," Magnus said in a notch line tone.

He saw Nico's hand twitch slightly, his fingers running over the skull ring on his fingers. Magnus was just now noticing the ring. He moved a bit magic into his eyes and looked at the ring and had to rely on his 800 years or so not to show his shock, dark, very dark, magic was rolling off of it in waves.

O0o0o0o0o0o0

( Short Nico POV just to clear up some plot holes,

It is said that Nico Di Angelo got his ring/sword sometime between The Titan's Curse and The Battle of Labyrinth, and its possible that Nico forged it himself in The battle of Labyrinth, however, in this AU, this is not the case) )

Nico noted how Magnus was looking at his ring and he yanked his hand back, leaving it under the table out of view using his other hand to eat. He still remembered the night he got the ring. It was the night his sister died, however at the time, he did not know this. He was sleeping in the Hermes cabin, as he was unclaimed.

He heard stories of demigod dreams but at the time, he never had one before. Even so, when he found himself standing in a dark room with an odd feeling in his chest he could not quite place he knew that this must have been one. He started to look around, there was dim light coming from his left and started to walk to it. As he got closer to saw the silhouette of a man standing facing the light. Ones he got a bit closer to the man, he turned around and looked at him with an unreadable face.

The man looked a bit like himself, or maybe it was that Nico looked like him. They both had the same dark hair that seemed to stand out so much against pale skin. The eyes were the same color but could not be more different. The man's eyes seemed to suck in light leaving only darkness, on top of that they had a haunting look...upset almost. The man seemed to be looking at him as he was doing the same.

He spoke first, his voice was low and hard but had a soft lure to it" Oh Nico…my son" This voice and those words made Nico freeze...this was his father. " Who are you...where have you been all this time" He was surprised at how strong his own voice came out as. At the time, he did not yet have quite as strong as hate for this man as he would after he found out about the death of his sister. After all, his father was a god was there truly nothing he could have done to save his sister's life?

Hades eyes took a slightly darker look and everything about him seemed to change with those words. " I can't tell you, it would only make thing harder for you, and Nico I truly loved….no love, you and your sister...and your mother but my brother, in his selfish play at power thought you a threat and tried to kill you...he managed to kill your mother right in front of me, I only had enough power to keep you and your sister safe, and after that I took your memories of your life before in hopes that Zeus would not find you, the end it was worth it, you both were safe…till now that is." The man, no the god took on a somber look" Nico, you will feel as if your along in the world, and even if It may seem that way in ever face of things, know it's not true, I am, and will be forever looking after you" Once again it was not till the next day he realized the truth behind his father words...all along, his father knew his sister had passed.

"I don't have much more time...but for you my one son, a gift," He held out a hand and in it lay a ring." A weapon to keep you safe" Nico had questions he wanted answer he wanted to yell and scream and maybe even cry at this man...at his father. However, it was not to be as he was ripped out of the dream.

He woke up in the Hermes cabin a ring lying in the palm of his hand and he slipped it on. Know now without a doubt in his mind who his father really was

( OKAY LOOK, I know hades seems so out of charter, but we don't really see a lot of him in the books, and I feel as if he would be slightly more caring to a younger Nico that just lost his sister. And I kind of like to think of that if there were no laws, Both Hades and Poseidon would have loved to help raise their kids)

O0o0o

Magnus seemed to take note of the movement and was not about to let them get away with it so quickly" Where did you get that ring" At that moment Nico diseased the best lies where the half-truths, " My dad gave it to me "

0o0o0o0o0o


	3. Im keeping it

Mangus

The boy was an open book, though he's was clearly trying not to be. He knew that there was more to the ring then a simple gift, after all, if Nico was a child of a demon and mortal, as Magnus suspected him to be, it was more than likely the boy's father was the demon and mother the mortal. That was how it worked for most warlocks at least. There was the odd case here and there but it mostly stuck to the basic farther= demon, mother= mortal. So it was more than likely the ring was from the boy's demon father, the dark magic coming off of it helped prove the theory in Mangus's mind. Something else to note was the boy must have met his father, a rare event for warlocks.

"Has no one ever taught you about your kind?" Magnus asked gently. The boy looked puzzled, and his head tilted to the side like a ...—?" The boy was visibly confused now, and Magnus greatly desired to keep him in the kitchen forever, with as many cookies and warm blankets as he desires. Someone has clearly been remiss in training the child, and while Magnus has never considered mentorship, it's clear life would never be dull with a kid like this one. One with strong magic, a demon ring, and the ability to raise the dead. Yah, never dull again.

Yes, warlocks, practitioners of magic, does any of this ring a bell?" Magnus asked. The boy's brow furrowed once more. He shifted in his seat restlessly"I'm not a warlock, though. I mean I've never done any magic. Except—" The boy broke off again, and looks down at his now empty plate on the table. Magnus was really starting to become irritated with this child's inability to finish sentences. But he knew that with ones this young you had to wait it out to get anywhere in the long run. He sees the child's gaze move from the plate to the living room, He's staring at the crack in the floor when Magnus traces his trail of vision, but he doesn't seem to be doing it consciously. Magnus doesn't press the issue, as the child looks distressed and near tears. Magnus understood it was likely the mother of the boy was dead, either died during childbirth or died a few years later. A mortal body could simply not last long after being in contact with a demon or giving birth to a warlock. So Nico probably had no idea what he was, he was just a confused young boy. Magnus decided it best to change the topic for the time being.

"Now as said before I'm Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn. Meaning im the warlock in charge of all the warlocks and other downworlders in Brooklyn" Magnus can't help himself; he ones again, as he did before, sends little fireworks to shoot off it the air, framing his name is bright, neon pink, glittery, block letters. It's another use of one of the first party tricks he learned, and honestly, it's his favorite bit of magic, transfiguring basic atoms in the air into different light particles. It's pretty basic, but always attention-catching.

The boy looked as he did the last time Magnus used magic to make his name appear in the air, unchanged, or at least the boy was trying to look unchanged, well that was till the boy's wall broke and wonder and curiosity broke out over his face. which is the proper response to Magnus' magic, not the boredom he was faking the first time. He likes the look on the kid's face because he thought it's the first time his piccolo demone has looked like a child throughout their entire meeting. It seems the boy was feeling a bit more comfortable around him as the boy reaches for the letters. Nico was half on half off the table, poking at Magnus' name and setting off cheerful skull fireworks in green and blue, negating his claim that he can't be a warlock. If he didn't have magic, Magnus' magic would simply give under his fingertips, but not react in any other way. Eventually, he clears his throat and Nico seems to realize what he was doing and was quick to sit back down, his face red with embarrassment.

"What you were saying before—about warlocks?" Nico asked hesitantly, having folded his hands in his lap" I will give you the quickest possible history on warlocks, and you will tell me how you got into my apartment, agreed?" Magnus asks. Nico nods firmly, but still, distrustfully, it seemed to Magnus that the 10-year-old Nico that was still a child was fighting an older, less trust full version of himself. Magnus fights the twitching corners of his mouth into submission and begins.

"We are the offspring of demons and humans. This leaves us with longer lives and magical powers, as well as some attributes that are inexcusably inhuman. Do you follow so far?" Magnus asks, Nico's brow is furrowed once again, but he nods, so Magnus resumes. "The magic also manifests in different ways. My first affinity was fire-" Magnus is unable to stop the wince that wracks his body, but Nico doesn't comment "-whereas yours appears to be death. That's not a common occurrence, so congratulations kid. There are a few drawbacks, of course. Shadowhunters who attempt to kill us on a biweekly basis, the inability to have kids, not that I expect you are worried about that, and the chance of spells going horribly wrong." Magnus finishes. Nico looks intrigued, so Magnus figures his job is done. Oh, how wrong he was " Can you teach me how to raise someone from the dead?"

He asks eyes bright with attention. Magnus winces, he was afraid this was coming. He does not expect this conversation to end civilly. Nico probably won't believe him and will try anyway, that's fine. Magnus will be here when he does. "No. Look at me Nico, once someone is dead, they are dead, and there's no going back. It's been attempted more times than I can tell you, but it never works. They don't come back the same, do you understand? Do not attempt that type of necromancy." Magnus stares at the boy until he lowers his head in sullen anger and a mix of sadness... Magnus takes a deep breath, he probably was being a bit harsh, but maybe Nico might listen.

"Any more questions?" He asks, more pleasantly. Nico shakes his head moodily" Good, now I want you to tell me why and how you got here"

"Anyway, thanks for not being a monster, I guess, and the explanation. But, I don't think I'm a warlock…well. " Nico seemed to be debating something, it seemed after a moment the willingness and wanting to trust someone won as he looked up at Magnus his dark eyes looking to Magnus own cat eyes. "I'm not really ten...im more like 70 I think, but it's different" Nico said and a course Magnus had questions but he let the boy keep talking. " me and my sister, where in this...hotel place, I think," He seemed unsure of himself' but time worked differently there, what seemed like a few months at most was years, and when we finally were taken out someone did something to us and took our memories away, and then….my sister was killed and I ran away from the camp we were staying " Nico still seemed to be hiding something " And I was in the streets and I was cold and s-scared, and sometimes the shadows do things without me telling them to and I ended up here in your living room"

Magnus only thought was….I'm keeping him.

Hello, long time no sees, I'm going to to try to update more during the summer but I have a test coming up in a week or 2 and then I work during the summer so we will just have to see what happens.


	4. Nico vs shopping

Hey...um everyone. Long time no see, I felt bad so here is an update! Just so y'all know I kind of fell out of the whole shadowhunter fandom, so this story won't really follow the shadowhunter books that well. However, I still love Nico, Magnus, and introducing in this chapter Alec

Shout out to all the people that commented, the guest that left the one comment a few days ago is kind of what made me remember this story.

That being said, enjoy!

Magnus had a lot more he wanted to ask, a lot more he wanted to do. But it was already 3 in the morning and the small child seemed to almost be falling asleep in his chair, and Mangus could see small shivers run through the boy. Most likely still feeling the chill of the night. " We can talk later, come along, you can sleep on the couch, tomorrow I'll work on adding a room for you," he said and watched as the child was about the protest, most likely wanting to leave. But he was having none of it as he walked into the living room. Magnes noted with satisfaction that he heard the boy get out of the chair behind him.

Mangus snapped his fingers and a few blankets popped into the room along with pillows, the heater was also turned up and the room seemed to heat up a few degrees.

Nico, on the other hand, wanted to argue. He did not want to be a bother, the man was probably just being nice because he thought they were the same. But when he saw the inviting looking blankets and the warmth of the living room any protest fell off his lips. Nico was a cold person. His average body temperature was around 95 if not lower, low for any normal person but this was his normal. Of course, people would touch his skin and make comments on how cold he felt. They assumed he just did not get cold. This was far from the truth, without always having on layers of warm clothes he was almost always cold. His sister…..fuck, he could not think of her right now. He missed her so much, it was like a break in his soul. His sister was always there to keep him warm. Then again his sister was the one that left him, ran away first chances. He already cried so much over here he did not want to do it again in front of this strange man.

So yes, he always felt cold, but he loved being warm. And this room looked very warm. " I'll get you some new clothes tomorrow for you, for now just sleep, you look almost as dead as that skeleton from early, " Magnus said and pushed Nico forward to the couch, without any more words Nico happily let Mangus cover him with a blanket and he was out as soon as, maybe even before, the light was turned off.

Alec loved his boyfriend. Oh by the angle was that odd to say, _Boyfriend._ It was a lot of work to keep the clave from finding out about the whole ordeal let alone stop his parents from finding out about it. But his sister and Jace knew about it and we're happy for him. And Oh wow was Magnus great, caring and clever. Magnus was happy to just be around Alec, as was Alce around him, but Magnus insisted on fancy dates and trips. Alec had been to more places in the world in the past few months of dating Magnus then he had in his life whole life. Then again travel was a lot easier when you could just open a portal, nonetheless, it was caring and sweet.

With all of this love in mind, he opened the door to the Magnus apartment with coffee and donuts in hand. In most cases, he would have knocked but after weeks of Mangus telling him, he did not have to knock he got out of the habit. " Hey, Magnus you ho-" he cut himself off as he stepped into the living room to see a child sleeping.

 _A child! A young boy!_

The child had dark hair and pale skin. He remained Alec of his brother, little 9-year-old Max.

( still not sure when I'm having this all take place so Max may or may not be dead)

He was about to wake up the boy when he caught movement out of the corner of his eye and looked up to see Magnus's head poking out of the door frame with a finger to his lips and waving Alec over.

With one last look at the sleeping child, he quietly walked into the kitchen, Mangus did a few spells, around the door frame, most likely to keep any sound from getting out" Hello Love, I see you saw the new member of the family" Mangus said all nonchalant as if he did not just find a kid over the course of a night ." Magnus, you can't just pick of Mortal children and bring them-" Magnus cut him off" Not mortal, a warlock I'm pretty sure, and I did not find him he teleported in here himself" Magnus said a tint of pride in his voice.

" A warlock? " Alec had never seen a child warlock before, they were rare, very rare. Demons did not often mate with humans and seeing as warlocks were immortal it's not like there was a need for a lot of them anyway. " I did not see any marks?" Then again the kid's eyes were closed and he may be like Magnus whose mark was on his eyes. " That's the thing" there was excitement in Magnus's voice, " I don't think he has one! If anything his eyes are way darker than any other mundane I had seen but if that is his mark its something no one would ever notice, and if his magic is anything to go off of, he is a child of a high powered demon, how could I send him back out? If the clave found him they would most likely kill him, I just had to keep him" Magnus was using his puppy dog eyes, or maybe kitten eyes were better words.

"He-He is not a pet, he is a child, a growing child," Alec said a bit of worry in his voice, he knew the thing the clave would want him to do is bring the child to them but Alec would never that to Mangus let along any child be it Mandane, down worlder, or shadowhunter. " I know that... I just, he reminds me of myself when I was young, mother dead and god forbid if my father tried to be in the picture, I just thought….I, no we can look after him?"

Alec was about to protest more when the door creaked open and a small boy peeked into the room. His dark hair all over the place from sleep and, Magnus was right, the boy's eyes were dark. Too dark to be brown but you could tell a bit of a difference between his iris and pupil. He was small even for a child at the same time, many things about him were not childlike. The way he looked into the room as if he was scared of being attacked, looking Alec with a calculating look, figuring out if he was a threat or not, but like always Magnus broke the silences.

" Ah! Good morning Piccolo demon, did you sleep okay?!"Alec noted the use of Italian, little demon, and looked at the boy Alec was pretty sure the boy was Italian if not at least half Italian mixed with something Alec could not quite place, maybe greek?

" Anóiti gáta, yes, thank you, I slept quite well, thank you for letting me stay," the boy said with a small huff. He spoke too old for a 10-year-old. Also, Alec was not quite sure but he was pretty sure that was greek, if not an older form of the language. Magnus also seemed surprised. " was the greek? Ancient Greek? Antoni means...stupid and gata cat? Stupid cat, come now Piccolo demon that's just mean " Magnus side with a smile. '' This is Alec, he is a loving little angel and he brought us donuts, why don't you sit down?"

Nico did not take his eyes off this newcomer. Something was off about him. Nico could feel this dark but hot, like fire, sort of aura coming of Magnus, it was hard to explain just this feeling not something he saw but felt. But Alec had this odd glow around him and this cold air that was not cold but calm and peach full. Something he had never seen on a person before. Demigods had their own aura to them depending on who their mom or dad was. Nonetheless, Nico would be lying if he said he was not hungry. He walked back over to his seat and sat down, the same one from last night. And a donut was placed in front of him by Magnus as he seemed to flutter around the kitchen.

" Busy, busy day today! Have to add a new room to the apartment, nothing a little magic can't fix, oh and shopping! Get you some new clothes Nico, can't wear black every day can you hmm?" so the man still seemed to want him to stay here. Nico found himself looking down at his plate….would it really be so bad to stay here? Have somewhere warm and have food? Have someone to teach him and not be scared about monsters? Nico tried to think of an argument up in his head, but he could come up with nothing. No reason to leave or want to run. He picked up his food and took a bite, yah he could stay here for a while...but shopping he did not know about that.

Nico was the son of Hades, the big man of death himself, and yet here he was being dragged around by an over-excited man, well at least this other man, Alec, was also being dragged around. Nico had a few begs in his hands, but Alec, on the other hand, seemed to be Magnus's personal cart. His arms are full of bags of clothes and another bedroom/bathroom needs. 

Nico had tried to protest, he really did. He tried to tell Magnus he did not need all this stuff he could make do with just a few things of clothes. But Magnus had shut him down really fast. Saying that he had more money then he knew what to do with and he was allowed to spoil anyone he wanted. The man had then run into a shoe store. " You know there's no point trying to stop him, once he has his mind set on something he does it. Believe me, I tried to tell him that a date did not mean we have to go to Spain but he just told me to shut up and eat my seafood" Nico noticed the man seemed to calm down as if some heavyweight was lifted off his shoulders whenever he was around Magnus.

Nico was pretty sure they were dating, but he did not want to ask. He was born in the 1930s and well his memory from before was still hazy. He was pretty sure two men loving each other was not okay then.

Nico and Alec started to walk to the story that Magnus had run into when Nico's eyes landed on a toy store….he pulled his eyes away and caught up with Alec.

Magnus stood next to Alec as Nico was in the changing room trying on some of the clothes in the new store" I keep forgetting he is 10, he doesn't act like it" Alec found himself saying as he set some of the begs down on the floor from his arm.

" well, he was born in the 1930s but he told me he was in this time loop thing that when he was inside one day was like a year, so well he may be older his body and mind are that of a 10-year-old, but yes, he doesn't act like children I see on the street, but then again children grew up different back then, they did not really get anything, the 30s were a hard time, one of the reasons think it's so hard to get him to let me buy him things, he is just not used to anyone getting him anything, the boy talked of a sister but she is gone dead, mother is dead as well and the father...well you know" Magnus found himself saying,

" Well, I saw him looking at the toy store but he did not say anything about it, I doubt he would ask even if he wanted anything..maybe we go there next?"Alec said his mind a bit blown at the whole born in the 30s but frozen in time thing

" That sounds like a great idea love" Magnus side with a cat-like smile

" This is too much!" Nico said with a cross of his arms as he looked around the new room, no his new room. Magnus had somehow made the room just pop into place. A door had formed out of nowhere in Magnus's apartment and this room was behind it.

The walls were a deep purple with a landscape of a forest painted on it with black. Like magic every now and again an animal would run through the woods. The ceiling was like the sky, exactly like the sky, there were moving clouds and he could see as time passed it was getting darker.

There was a large bed with a curtain around it. The closest it was filled with every type of clothes he would ever need and there were toys pushed into the neet corners. It was not a lot of toys. When Magnus had tried to buy race cars and guns Nico had flat out said he would not enjoy those things. Instead, he had got stuffed animals and a few greek related things. Of course, Magnus had no idea why he had wanted those things but Nico had simply said he enjoyed Mythomagic. Alec had also suggested that Magnus buy him a DS, a toy that Alec's brother Max enjoyed. Nico still really did not understand the technology of today but he would check it out later.

Right now he was just busy trying to stop himself from smiling, he did not have the right to smile, his sister was dead..gone, and here he was living in a nice home and spent the day getting new things just for him...but still...she had left him. She was the one that left him alone at camp well she wanted off to be a hunter...did not even ask him if it would be okay. And she got killed because of it. So maybe he did have a right to be happy?

Magnus noted the to old look on the young boys face and pushed him towards the bed" take a nap little demon, you look tired, I'll wake you up for supper" the boy did not put up much of a fight as he fell into the bed and the events of the day caught up with him. Nico was out with moments holding a strange 3 headed dog stuffed animal to his chest.

" Your right," he heard Alec as he stepped out of the room " we are definitely keeping him"

Dont know what you guys think but Nico's sister is a bitch, she left her little brother! One she raised to go with the hunters, of course, she died before she could really join but one of the rules of hunters is you can't have any relationships with men, including her brother!

Anyway, dont know when I will update again but this will probably not really have a huge storyline more just one-shots, so what you guys want to see next, be it something Percy Jackson related or shadowhunter.


End file.
